


Burning Rage

by Fable



Series: Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Chase & Capture, Hurt, Love, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur did not react the way that Merlin had hoped when he finally told him his biggest secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Updated the original.

   Arthur’s face was creased in anger, his blue eyes awash with cloudy grey and his mouth curled at the edges as he spat ‘Merlin, I suggest you run, **_RUN_** …’

   Merlin didn’t need to hear the words twice, the fury oozing from the King was tangible as he turned on his heels and ran, he ran like his life depended on it – which it did.

   ‘You have five minutes, Merlin, five minutes to get as far away from me as you can - _**then,**_ I'm coming after you…’ Arthur ran his hands through his blonde hair and paced his chambers.

   Arthur’s ominous words chased Merlin down the corridor as he ran. His breathing laboured and on the verge of tears, he ran out of the citadel and into the forest. The hasty plan formulated in his addled brain was to find somewhere to lie low while Arthur calmed down.

   He heard Arthur before he saw him, crashing through the undergrowth and shouting his name. _Good God_ the sound was terrifying. Merlin was frightened. Arthur was a formidable force when he was in a good mood, now, in the dusk of the forest, with venom in his voice, he was terrifying.

   ‘MER-LIN… _MER-LINN.’_

   Merlin ran as fast as his legs would take him but, they were on the verge of collapse, his heart was hammering out of his chest and his body was screaming at him to stop. He pumped his arms to propel him through the trees. It was no good, Arthur was stronger and fitter and he was gaining on him. A cry escaped Merlin’s lips and that solitary cry turned into racking sobs.

   ‘MER-LIN.’

  _Good God_ Arthur was close. Merlin turned -

   Arthur used his full body weight to slam Merlin up against a tree, all the air was forced out of Merlin’s lungs in one go, he groaned in pain as it expelled.  Arthur pinned him there with one arm angled across Merlin’s chest, with the other hand he roughly grabbed one of Merlin’s slender arms and pushed it up and over his body.

   The rough bark was digging into Merlin’s back and Arthur’s weight was making it difficult to breath. The King’s eyes were burning with rage and his breath was coming in rasps from exertion.

   ‘Arthur…’ As much as his crushed lungs would allow, Merlin was careful to think before he spoke, ‘Please listen to me.’

   ‘Why should I listen to you – **_sorcerer?_** ’ Arthur took the last word and distorted it so much it sounded ugly. His face was so close; Merlin could feel his breath on his cheek as he spoke.

   ‘I use my magic for you Arthur, only for you.’ Merlin choked with tears, he was desperate for Arthur to understand.

   ‘You should have told me.’

   ‘I did tell you. And now. You want to. Kill me.’ Merlin was having great difficulty breathing and speaking.

   Arthur pushed harder, forcing Merlin further into the tree.

   ‘You’re. Crushing. Me.’ Merlin managed.

   ‘I should do more than crush you.’ Arthur meant every word.

   ‘Please don’t.’ Merlin was distraught it had come to this, pinned against a tree, pleading for his life.

   The tension between the two men was palpable; it could literally be cut with a knife.

   ‘Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just kill you here and now?’ Arthur breathed into Merlin’s ear.

   ‘There are many reasons, Arthur, none of them you will listen to. Maybe you should just kill me?’ Merlin was seriously hedging his bets.

   Arthur pushed Merlin into the tree again to drive home his point, and then took a step away and drew his sword. He levelled it towards Merlin’s chest, it never waived, it held still and firm as the angry fingers adjusted and re-adjusted themselves on the hilt.

   Merlin stood with his back against the tree, his hands resting behind him on the rough trunk. His head hung against his chest and he was dripping with sweat. He held Arthur’s gaze from under his fringe, his mouth parted, wet and panting.

   A long moment passed between them.

The sword fell from Arthur’s hand and clattered onto the forest floor. He slammed Merlin into the tree for a second time and…

…enclosing his mouth around Merlin’s, he devoured him.

‘You. Just. Look. So. God damm it. Merlin.’ Arthur’s words were lost in Merlin’s mouth. It took all of two seconds before Merlin reciprocated fully.

   They couldn’t get each other’s clothes off quick enough; pulling at laces and grappling with material, all the while not taking their eyes off each other. Two men lost in a frenzy of hot and breathless want.

   Arthur spun Merlin around in one fluid movement and yanked his arms above his head, the bark cut into his pale exposed skin, Merlin whimpered as his legs went from under him. Arthur placed little bites on his neck over and over again and, with great urgency, pushed his strong body up against Merlin’s gangly frame.

   ‘Are you ready… _sorcerer_?’ Arthur's voice was as thick as honey in Merlin’s ear as he nodded.

   Merlin cried out with desire for his King, and his eyes changed from blue to brilliant deep amber behind his closed eyelids.

   The sex that followed was fast, wild and magic…

 

 


End file.
